Watching Rain Clouds
by jkminimoon
Summary: After getting caught in the rain, Green is stuck in an...interesting situation. He almost... Shut up Red. Don't make me kill you. Green...pwease...stop...choking...me. Pokemon Special. Oldrivalshipping GreenxBlue with a hint of Specialshipping RedxYellow.


Disclaimer: No I don't own Pokemon Special or any of these characters. If I did do you think I would be here, telling stories to fangirls and fanboys such as myself. Nope I would... actually I have no idea what I would do. Point is I don't own it.

**Title: **Watching Rainy Clouds

**Author: **jkminimoon or on Serebii, I'm Atalantis

**Rated: **PG just for a little language.

**Pairings: **Oldrivalshipping (Green and Blue), a little bit of Specialshipping (Red and Yellow)

Green was confused. This was a very rare occasion, one that the several victims of his annoying know-it-all attitude were celebrating right now. He couldn't understand how he got where he was. Sure he remembered reluctantly walking out of his Grandfather's lab, up the tallest hill in Pallet Town, and lying down with his back to the grass. What he couldn't get was how in the world Blue had gotten him and Red to go outside and just stare at the "cute fluffy clouds."

* * *

"Come on. It's really pretty out, and it's not that bad. It's actually relaxing. Just lying in the grass and staring at the clouds. Or do you just not want to spend time with me?" Blue was desperately trying to convince her friends to go with her on this little adventure, but because they were such annoying, stubborn, block-heads, they wouldn't agree with her. 

"Blue, it's not really that we don't want to spend time with you. You're one of our best friends. We love to spend time with you. It's just that… um… Could it be an activity that wasn't so…" Red trailed off trying to find the right words so that Blue wouldn't end up crying or worse. An image of her Wigglytuff using doubleslap on him rose in his mind, and he shuddered at the memory. He would never say a sexist statement in front of Blue ever again.

"So girly." Green finished for him rather bluntly. Red sent him a glare and was praying the Blue didn't have Wigglytuff with her. Green continued. "We don't have time to play games like that. You know as well as us that the Kanto Tournament is going to start in a few weeks, and we need to prepare ourselves. It would be pathetic if we have our titles taken away by a rookie."

Blue rolled her eyes as she listened to Green's speech. Honestly, is that all that boy thinks about? Pokemon. She blew up at her bangs in an annoyed fashion. She would like the boy so much more if he wasn't so serious all the time.

"You know, taking a break isn't bad. It'll give you more energy to train your pokemon more efficiently. And what better way to relax than to lie around and stare at the clouds." The boys raised an eyebrow at that. Damn. Time to take out the big guns.

"Please." She started to sniff and tears began to fall down her cheeks. She brought out the biggest puppy-dog eyes she could manage. Nobody had resisted this yet. This was why Blue always got what she wanted.

The boys shared a knowing look. They had been the victims of her tactics so many times that they saw it coming. "No," they chorused in unison.

Blue growled in frustration and stopped crying instantly knowing her plan was foiled. Fine, if they were going to be difficult. Blue turned on her heels and marched off to the opposite side of the room. The boys looked at each other, shrugged, and continued to study the info in their pokedexes.

They received a shock when Blue came marching back, shoved them aside, and plopped herself down in the chair in front of the computer. Red and Green watched curiously as Blue stuck a CD in the computer. She pulled up a window, and to Red's horror it was a video of Red and Yellow. Normally this wasn't necessarily a bad thing but this certain scene had left Red a broken man. He was trying to ask Yellow out… and was failing horribly. Green smirked as he watched Red stutter trying to get the word date out. Yellow looked clueless as to what Red was trying to ask her.

"S-so uh… a-are you b-busy this weekend?" Green's smirk widened. Red's voice was unusually high pitched, and he must have wiped his hands on his pants at least for the fourth time.

"No I'm free… Red, are you okay. Your face is really flushed. Are you sick? Do you need me to take care of Pika? I guess so. I mean we wouldn't want Pika to get sick. Come here Pika… Alright Red, don't worry. Pika is in good hands." Blue and Green burst out laughing as Red gawked at Yellow as she walked away with Pika in her arms.

The two turned from the computer to see their friend standing with the same gawking expression he had in the video. Blue giggled. "So you come cloud-watching with me, and this won't end up in the inbox of every person in Kanto. Red had a horrified look on his face as he imagined everyone laughing at him, a Pokemon champion, because he couldn't do something as simple as asking a girl out. He gulped. When had Blue become so evil?

Green patted his back sympathetically. "Seems like you have to go. Better you than me." He whispered the last part so that Blue wouldn't hear. Unfortunately for him, she did.

"Oh now don't feel left out." Blue pulled a small wallet out of her purse and flipped it out. Green's eyes widened significantly, and his mouth opened in horror. Red snorted trying to hold back his laughter. It was a six year old Green with a pink dress on and pink ribbons in his hair dancing with a pink Cleffa. He had chocolate smeared all over his face.

"It's very… pink." Green gave Red a glare. At that, Red bursted out laughing clutching his sides. Green tried to snatch the wallet from her but she kept it far from his reach.

"Where did you get that?" Green growled as he clutched his fists in anger. A deep red blush began to travel across his face.

"You know Green. Your sister and I have gotten very close over the past few weeks. She just loves to tell me stories of when you were younger. When she showed me this picture, I just had to have it." Blue smirked knowing that she had won.

* * *

Green scowled. Blue was a manipulative girl. No wonder she always got her way. 

"So didn't I tell you it was a good idea?" Blue slightly sat up and turned on her side to look at her friends. Red nodded in agreement and Green glared in response. He was finally starting to relax and the pesky girl had to go and ruin that by asking a useless question.

"So why did you go to so much trouble to make us go with you, huh?" Red turned his head to Blue waiting for a response.

Blue lied back down on her back before answering. "We haven't done anything together in a long time. We're too busy doing our own things, and I thought it would be nice to do something together for a change."

Red and Green looked at each other with rather guilty expressions. It was true. They barely hung out together these days. Green would be busy at his gym, Red with training his Pokemon and traveling around, and Blue with being with her parents. They rarely contacted each other and if they did it would only be for a few minutes. They were only eighteen and already they were beginning to drift from each other.

A loud growling noise echoed in their ears disrupting their thoughts. Green and Blue looked around for the sight of a pokemon. Then looked at Red realizing the source was his stomach. He grinned sheepishly and stood up.

"How about I get some food? You guys can stay here and I'll go to the store and grab some sandwiches or something." Red's stomach growled in agreement.

Blue giggled. "That sounds like a good idea but are you sure you don't want us to go with you?"

"I'm sure. It won't take long so there's no point in all of us going." He hurriedly said this before dashing off not even letting them protest.

Green looked bewildered until Blue giggled once again.

"What?"

"He saw Yellow."

Green rolled his eyes, realizing why Red ran off so fast. The two settled into a comfortable silence as they watched the clouds. Green closed his eyes. The sun had emerged from the clouds and was trying to blind him.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes. It's starting to get cold.

Fifteen minutes.

Twenty minutes.

Thirty minutes. Green frowned. "Wouldn't take long my ass." He muttered under his breath. His face twitched as he felt a water drop hit his face. It must have been Blue. One time when he had been taking a nap, Blue had ordered Turtly to create a light shower to wake him up. The Blastoise didn't know its own strength and hit him with a hydro pump. From then on he couldn't sleep with Blue in the room.

He twitched again as he felt another water drop hitting his face. Okay this is getting annoying.

"Stop Blue," he ordered with his eyes still close. Another water drop. Okay now she was starting to piss him off.

"_Stop_!"

"What? I'm not doing anything." He heard Blue yawn. He opened his eyes to see her stretching and rubbing her eyes. She had been asleep. Suddenly as Green took in his surroundings he realized what was happening. Blue looked up at the sky also realizing what was happening. At that point a torrential shower hit them drenching their clothes. Green got to his feet and ran under a large tree with Blue following closely behind him. They sat on the tree roots waiting for the rain to stop.

However Blue wasn't a very patient person. In fact she never did like being forced to stay in one place for a long amount of time. So she did what seemed reasonable to her. She got up and started walking in the rain. She was already drenched a few more drops wouldn't hurt.

"What are you doing?" Green said completely exasperated. If Blue wasn't so insistent on watching the clouds, they would probably be at the lab, warm, safe, and dry. But no. Blue just had to have her way.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Playing in the rain, of course." Blue answered as if it were the most obvious answer to a simple question. Like two plus two is four. And the chicken came before the egg.

Green rolled his eyes. "You're going to get sick," he stated. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree. He was tired now and would have liked nothing more than to go home and lie down in his nice soft bed. Suddenly he felt a tug trying to pull him into the rain. They almost succeeded, but he quickly pulled out of the grasp. Glaring at Blue, he asked in an annoyed tone, "What are you doing now?"

"Come on. It feels nice out here. Anyway you can't be having fun just sitting there." She tried to tug him out into the rain again but Green once again pulled out of her grip. Unfortunately Blue wasn't really expecting this, and she fell backwards with a splat into the mud. She sent a deadly glare at him. Oh if only looks could kill.

Green tried to hide a smirk as she forcefully pushed herself up and stomped to the other side of the tree deciding she'd rather play there. He shook his head in amusement and looked around the tree. She was twirling around in a circle trying to catch water drops in her mouth. At least one of them hadn't grown up yet. He got up and walked around the tree to get a clear view of her. Blue stared at him with a fierce look on her face as he leaned against the tree with his hands in his pockets which she had dubbed '_the _cool pose.' Note the emphasis.

She simply then ignored him and continued to twirl. Green watched as she turned and turned until she got dizzy and had to stop before she threw up her lunch. He slid down to sit. '_The_ cool pose' was getting tiring. As he continued to watch her antics (she was now splashing in puddles), his eyelids began to droop.

* * *

He awoke with a start as a large drop of water hit his face. Startled he looked around noting that the shower had been reduced to a light drizzle. Suddenly he realized a weight on his shoulders. You could imagine his surprise when he saw Blue's sleeping head there. 

He gulped and a light blush spread over his face. Being a busy Pokemon Gym leader he didn't really have time for girls so thus he didn't have experience with girls. Oh sure there were his fangirls, but not girl-girls. Girl-girls were completely different from fangirls. His heart beating 120 miles per hour he wrapped his arm around her. He was looking everywhere except the lovely brunette next to him which was a shame because she was pretty.

Green let out a tiny gasp as she nuzzled in closer to his chest. Oh boy. Where was Daisy when he needed her? He took a risk and looked down at the girl in his arms. A thought flashed across his brain. His face changed into the color of a tomato. 'Damn hormones. You are not helping. Go away.' Green bit his lip. What was he going to do now?

He heard a content sigh and looked down to see Blue smile. He couldn't help but smile a little too even if his brain was panicking and his heart was beating so out of control that he thought he might die, 'At least I'll die happy.' He brought the girl closer to himself causing the butterflies in his stomach to grow. What he wouldn't give to kill those butterflies? In the end he had both his arms around her with her head lying against his chest. As he looked down at the girl, he felt an urge to kiss her. His conscience was signaling him not to. It would not lead to anything good.

'Just on the forehead.'

'Nope, not a good idea. Wouldn't that be similar to take advantage of her?'

'No. How is kissing her on her forehead taking advantage of her?'

'It is. She's asleep. You kiss her anywhere. That's taking advantage of her. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.'

His conscience was starting to annoy him. He looked down at Blue again and smiled a little. He was inching closer to her face. His heart was pounding even faster determined to jump out of his ribcage and the butterflies were flying spastically around his stomach. His conscience was screaming at him to stop. He could practically see every freckle across her nose and could feel her slow steady breath against his face. He was only a centimeter from her face.

"What are you doing?"

Green shot up so fast that his head hit the tree trunk. He looked up to see Red holding a bag of food with Yellow holding an umbrella over him. They both were giving him questioning looks. Even Pika and Chuchu were looking at him curiously. Green just stared back, his mind completely blank. Suddenly he realized the position he was in and practically threw off the sleeping Blue jolting her awake. She sat up shocked and bewildered. She had no clue what had just happened. Green was breathing in and out deeply with a faint blush.

"What's going on?"

"Green was about t-…" Red trailed off as he saw Green give him a warning glare. He knew if he even breathed one word of what just happened he would die at the hands of his rival. "Green was about to… wake you up so that we could go." He quickly said breathing out relieved. They nervously looked at Blue. She was smart and was usually able to tell when someone was lying. Thankfully she just nodded her head. Obviously her brain wasn't up to par when she just woke up.

Red gave Green a pink umbrella (He couldn't stop sniggering) before walking ahead with Yellow under her umbrella.

Green opened the umbrella and waited for Blue to stand up and get under it.

"So do you want to come tomorrow and watch the clouds again?" Blue asked as they followed Red and Yellow. She was smiling up at him waiting for a response.

"Yeah. That sounds good." Blue's smile widened as she walked a little ahead of him.

"I hope it rains again tomorrow too."

"Hm did you say something, Green."

"No, nothing."

AN: Thanks for reading my story. Hoped you liked. I'm expecting lots of reviews (actually no I'm not) I know Green was a little OOC but I doubt the boy has any experience with girls even if he is 18. In my head it would make sense if he was shy around her. Also you noticed Yellow is with Red. I'm sorry to say they are still not together. Red tried to ask again but failed miserably...again. He just invited her to eat with them I suppose that's sort of like a date though. He's getting there. The boys are so clueless about love. Well I hope to get a lot of reviews. Or at least 3 would be nice.


End file.
